A Love's Betrayal
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: Kagome's heart is torn after she sees Inuyasha with Kikyo. Feelings have been reveiled now, Inuyasha must choose whom he truely loves. But wait, does little Shippo know something everyone else does not? Rated for launguage and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

A Love's Betrayal

Chapter 1

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

'How could he do this to me? After everything that's happened this last week. He lied to me... no, no, it can't be.'

She cried out in her mind. As she ran toward the village she tripped and fell on a sharp rock, but payed no thought to the pain or the blood trickling down her leg. Bursting into Kaede's hut where she had left everyone to find out where Inuyasha had gone off to, she ran up to Sango. After seeing the gash on her leg and the tears in her eyes Sango tried to console her while Shippo and Miroku helped Kaede take care of her leg wound. Everyone gave each other worried looks as they took in their friend's condition. They all knew it had to have something to do with Inuyasha. After a few moments of trying to calm her down she finally sat up and looked around the room at her friends that she had come to think of as her family on this side of the well, though she didn't know if they thought the same of her. They also had come to the same thought of each other, but never brought it into conversation.

"Kagome what did that big jerk do now?" Shippo asked in his concern as he hugged onto her with all his might wanting her to calm down.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked looking into Kagome's eyes that were glazed over from tears for answers.

"Ne, child do not cry he always has been numb to the feelings of others tell us what is it ye has done to cause such a wound in thy leg." Kaede asked she had pretty much figured out what had happened, and was sure it had something to do with her sister the undead priestess, Kikyo.

"He was with Kikyo again wasn't he?" Miroku asked even though this would have been a perfect opportunity to grope Sango as she was next to him he didn't even have the idea come to mind. Kagome nodded and presumed to speak.

"H-he was with Ki-Kikyo when I f-found him. He w-was holding her a-and he... and he..." she couldn't stop it as she broke down into more tears

'That stupid dog bastard how could he do this to Kagome?' Shippo thought silently to himself. He knew what had happened about a week ago, but it seems Inuyasha had over looked the fact that after the night Kagome had returned smelling like him she also no longer had the spicy smell of a female in heat. If Inuyasha had known what he knew, Inuyasha would have never been with Kikyo because it was his pup. Yet this predicament had come up and he was the only one who knew of Kagome's condition.

"It's alright now your back with your friends, he would dare hurting you with us around. Now..." Miroku started to say something else but cut off when Inuyasha himself rushed into the hut and seen her leg in the bandages the Kaede had put on her.

Kagome... what happened to your leg? I could smell your blood on my way through the village." he said as he walked up to her, but when he reached out for her she cringed and pulled away from him. Smelling her tears he noticed her face was moist from them. Looking around at the others he could see worry and anger etched into their facial expressions. Looking back to Kagome he could see a look of anger, sadness, hurt and betrayal flicker through her brown eyes. She backed away from him until her back was against one of the walls of the hut. "Kagome..."

"What nerve you have to show up her like you don't know a damn thing! You bastard! I won't let you hurt Kagome any more than you have." Sango yelled standing up and looking at him with a raging flame of anger burning deep within her eyes as she was just about to lung at him when someone grabbed her forearm and stopped her. She turned around to find Miroku holding her back from kicking the pathetic hanyou's ass. "Let go Miroku I'm going to teach him a lesson he's never going to forget." Even though she fought against the monk's grasp he did not release her.

"No Sango." he said in a stern voice. "This is a matter they must settle on their own."

"But..." she was about to protest when Kaede intervened.

"Miroku is right, child. Come we shall let them alone to speak." Miroku and Sango both nodded and went outside the hut followed by Kirara, but Shippo refused to move a clung tightly to Kagome. "Come Shippo this is a matter that does not concern us."

"No! It does concern us when Kagome is hurt. Inside or outside I won't let him harm her anymore. I've seen him hurt her so much over the last four years, and I refuse to watch it anymore!" Shippo cried out loud enough for Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to hear from outside the hut. Kaede had no reply to that. She and the others knew it was true, but refused to do anything about it. Now after four years this little kitsune is the only one to take a stand while everyone else waited for the two of them to settle it themselves. All were startled by the cold and empty voice that now wafted through the room.

"It's ok Shippo you listen to Kaede and go with her I will be just fine. I'll come and find you afterward... no matter what happens this thing will end tonight." Kagome stated showing no expression in her eyes or on her face. It was empty, all parts of her were empty, like a shell of her former self left behind.

"Alright, Kagome I'll wait for you." Shippo said as he followed Kaede out of the hut.

A few minutes after they had left Inuyasha walked up to her until he was about a foot away from her, and taking a look at her leg he cringed at the smell of her blood. He knew she must have seen him with Kikyo again, and ran here. He knew that one day he would have to choose between Kikyo and Kagome, but would tonight really be that day? Is that what she meant by 'no matter what happens this thing will end tonight?' He loves them both, but could he really choose witch one to be with and then loose the other from his life? Kagome had given him her love and compassion, but so had Kikyo. Kagome had given him her heart and her body, and Kikyo had given him her heart and her life. He couldn't choose how could he when he loved them both and wanted to be with them both. Was that even possible? To be with ether one of them. Kikyo was dead, and Kagome lived and belonged to another time where demons didn't exist. He could go to hell with Kikyo for all the rest of eternity, or with Kagome to yet another world that would look down upon his existence. Either way he had to choose and he hated it.

"Well Inuyasha have you made your decision? Kikyo or me? You knew one day you would have to choose so who do you want, because I can't take this anymore. I refuse to let you toy with me anymore like some little plaything that you can mess with and throw aside for amusement some other time." she had no emotion in her voice, no expressions on her face. He was angered that she was acting like she couldn't care either way, and in his anger he did what he always did... he didn't think about what he was saying. He started yelling in his arrogance.

"Choose? What's there to choose? Kikyo gave her life for me I have and always will love her and only her. Your nothin but a shard detector, and after we find all the shards of the jewel I will personally push you through the damn well and have it sealed. That way you can never come back! Don't you get it I love Kikyo? I never loved you!" he knew that he was lying to himself as well as her, but he was blinded by his anger at his words that he couldn't give a shit about anything anymore.

"I see... so the other night didn't mean anything to you then?" she asked as she stood from where she was sitting, her voice still unchanging.

"No! The other night was a mistake that I will never make again." he growled as she walked toward the door.

"You've made your choice and I won't try to change it. Goodbye, Inuyasha. I hope you have a nice life with Kikyo." she said as she walked out of the hut, and leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts and his choice.

Meanwhile with the others

After the group had left Kagome and Inuyasha to speak in private they found themselves in the marketplace.

"Do you really think Inuyasha and Kagome will be alright being left alone to tear each other apart?" Sango asked nobody in particular.

"Ne, child we can only hope they settle things in a civil matter not a violent one. Ye know Inuyasha would not harm Kagome physically, but emotionally is another matter altogether." said Kaede as she looked through one of the vegetable stands, eventually wondering away from the three.

"Kaede is right Inuyasha is not that sensitive to the emotions of others, and that is why he upsets others so easily." Miroku stated as he walked over to a cloth stand Sango had started looking at.

"Guys, I'm still worried about Kagome. Before we left she said that no matter what happens this thing will end tonight, but what exactly did she mean by that?" Shippo asked in a troubled tone as he climbed onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Maybe she means the thing between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and herself. So basically I think she is having him make a very important decision about who he wants to be with." said Sango as she puzzled over who he would choose.

"Ah... to choose between two women you love like that must be hard, but I think that he has known from the beginning that one day he would have to choose. Kikyo or Kagome, life or death, I wonder who it is. Of course I think he should choose Kagome. What about you Sango?" Miroku asked in deep thought about this little problem that had always been there and known, but just now after four years coming to term.

"Kagome of course, she's given up so much just to be here with him, but he's blind to that fact." Sango said as she walked over to Miroku and Shippo.

"Ya, he's so stupid he can't see it. I wonder would will happen to her and the pup when..." Shippo stopped realizing he had let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.

"PUP!" both Sango and Miroku almost shouted at the same time causing a ringing sound in his ears.

"Oops..."

"What do you mean Shippo? When did you find this out?" Sango asked with a great deal of surprise. "Also why doesn't Inuyasha know about this, he is part demon after all?"

"Yet another question how do you even know about any of the stuff about babies. You're still young." Miroku asked as the hentai part of him couldn't help but ask. Deciding that he owed his friends an explanation he started answering one question after the other.

"I mean that Kagome is carrying Inuyasha's pup. I found out about a week ago when they came back from one of their private times together bathed in each other's scent. Well at the time of that little outing Kagome was in heat, which I could tell because females get a spicy smell to them that has no effect on older demons, mated demons, and younger ones such as myself. Yet for Inuyasha it is very... how should I put this, enticing. Well anyway the next morning she no longer gave off that scent. My guess is that Inuyasha was to caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice it. As for your question Miroku, you have to remember I am a demon after all I age much slower then you. I'm much older then I look. In human years I'm around nine or ten, but in demon years I am around one hundred sixty seven years old." Shippo said with a grin at the expressions on their faces. "There is one thing I need to tell you though."

"What's that?" Sango asked still a little dumb struck.

"You two can NOT tell either Kagome nor Inuyasha about the pup. It would tear Kagome apart inside out to know if Inuyasha chooses Kikyo, and then find out she's carrying his pup. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do." They both said.

After a few moments of silence someone called out to them. Startling them from their thoughts.

"Hey Sango, Miroku, Shippo, come over here!" it was Kagome. Remembering to hold their tongues on the subject they had been speaking of moments earlier as they ran over to the seeming more cheerful Kagome then the one they had left in the hut.

"Hey!" the three of them shouted as they approached her.

"Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha? Are things going to be all better now?" Shippo asked and jumped from Miroku's shoulder into Kagome's arms.

"Yes, things are all better. Now come on Shippo, we're leaving. Inuyasha made his choice, and he decided to go with Kikyo. I'm not going to stand in his way this time. I went for a walk in the forest and ran into Koga. He said that both me and Shippo could stay with his pack for as long as we like. I said on one condition and he agreed not to call me his woman anymore. He just wants to make sure I have a place, and I can't stay here anymore. Please try to understand." She said reverting her eyes toward the ground.

"It's alright Kagome. I can understand why. Good luck with Koga and his pack." Sango replied with a slight glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Just make sure to visit alright? I'll be staying with Kaede in this village. So you'll always know where to find me."

"I will come visit Sango, and thank you so much." Kagome said as a tear trickled down her cheek. She turned to Miroku when he spoke up.

"Just take care of yourself. I'll also be here if you need me." He said pulling her into a hug that was not perverted in any way. "When do you leave?"

"Koga will be coming for me and Shippo at sunrise. That is if you want to come, Shippo." She said when he nodded she looked back up at Miroku. "Don't worry I'll be just fine, and you two better bet I'll come whenever I can to visit you. Even if it isn't for a year or two. I have to get my life in order. I already ran home and told my mother what's going on so everything is settled."

"Well we should probably get you packed and ready. You still have to say goodbye to Kaede, and get some rest before sunrise." Sango aid pulling on Kagome's wrist toward Kaede's hut knowing Inuyasha had most likely left already as Miroku followed behind them quietly.

End Chapter Peoples

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi, this is Ryu here. I'm Sorry I haven't posted in quiet awhile, but school got let out and that's how I would post my stories. Finally, now we have Internet at my home, so I will have things up much; much faster. Though I have lots typed I can't put it all on my stories. I still have lots of editing to do yet. I am sad to say that my fic: Love Will Overcome will not be updated any time soon. I am having difficulties with thing particular story at the present time. Sorry to all those waiting for it. Hope you like the newer stories. If there are any questions about anything at all please ask them in your reviews. Thanks.

Ryu


	2. Chapter 2

A Love's Betrayal

Chapter 2

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

With Inuyasha a few hours later sulking on a branch of the Goshinboku

'What have I done? How could I lose my control over my anger and say all those things to her? She'll never forgive me now. The things that I said were unforgivable after she gave her heart to me. Have I really lost her forever? What will she do? Will she go home to her era or stay here with the group? I love Kagome, I know I do, but I also love Kikyo. I still can't believe I told her she was nothing more than a shard detector, when I know she is more to me, much more. Me and my big mouth. I always manage to bring her such pain, and I can't stand it anymore. I made my choice, and I chose Kikyo. So why in the seven hells can't I be happy with that? I always knew that I would be going to hell with Kikyo, and leave Kagome here. I owe Kikyo my life from all those years ago. Why do I feel so much guilt about leaving everyone, especially Kagome? Could it be that I love her more than I thought I do? Is it...' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. Sniffing the stagnant night air he let his tense muscles relax a bit at the realization of who it was. "What do you want Miroku?" he asked in an arrogant tone, as if he couldn't care less. He received no answer except a sharp pain in the back of his head. The object almost hit one of his sensitive ears. "What the hell was that for?" he really felt like hurting the monk as he turned to face him.

"That my friend was for being such a dense baka." Miroku replied as he calmly sat at the base of the Goshinboku."Do you have any idea how much you hurt Kagome tonight? Do you? She wouldn't tell us exactly what you said, but she now speaks in a cold and emotionless voice that holds none of the warmth it held just yesterday. She keeps her facial expressions so impassive they outwit even Sesshoumaru's. I fear for her, Inuyasha. I fear that if she doesn't come out of this soon she may be lost into the dark nothingness of her mind. You broke her spirit, Inuyasha."

"I broke her spirit? But how-"

You betrayed her. It's so obvious to everyone but yourself that she loves you with her entire being. With mind, body, heart, and soul. All these things make up her spirit. You betrayed her with your words and actions, therefore breaking her most fragile essence in life." Miroku replied with a deep sigh bowing his head.

"I hurt her that much?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, you did. Now my question is...what you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I never thought I would hurt her to that extent. I just got-got angry."

"Angry? Angry at whom?"

"Angry at her! Angry at Kikyo! Angry at myself! ANGRY AT THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!" Inuyasha yelled out of the pain he now felt in his heart. He didn't know what to do anymore. After a few moments he calmed down enough to speak in a normal tone. "What has she decided to do will she be going home or staying with the group?"

"Neither one actually. Sango and I are staying in the village. Wherever you go is your choice." Miroku said as he stood and brushed dirt of his robes.

"What do you mean neither one? She has nowhere else to go." Inuyasha asked a bit confused.

"She has other friends then us. Namely Koga's wolf pack."

"You mean she-"

"And Shippo are leaving at sunrise. They are being adopted in as pack members." Miroku interrupted knowing what Inuyasha's reaction would be. Miroku let a hidden smirk grace his face when he was proven right.

"That wimpy wolf is not taking MY Kagome." Inuyasha exploded without thinking of what he was saying and started walking toward the village. He stopped when he heard Miroku's voice turn stern.

"But she's not yours is she? No, you chose Kikyo. You no longer have any claim to Kagome. There is nothing you can do this time, and you know it." Miroku said walking up to Inuyasha who looked to barely be breathing. "We see Kagome and Shippo off at sunrise. Koga and a few others will be coming. Whether you like it or not she is leaving." With that Miroku Left Inuyasha and headed back to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it as the houshi's words hit him full force. He felt his heart shatter in that instant. He didn't want to believe Kagome was leaving him. He had hurt her enough to make her leave him. There, in the stillness of the night he let out a mournful howl that told his feeling of pain and loss to all around for miles, the howl of a mate lost. Stilling the blood of every creature for miles who heard his cry, as he slid it up a few octaves. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. It was a pain worse than Naraku could ever hope to inflict. When he finally stopped he started running toward the village at lightning speeds with thoughts running through his mind.

'I sorry, Kagome. I sorry I ever hurt you. I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel, and how you must have felt all those times before when I ran to Kikyo. Now I realize it, my heart belongs to you and only you. I can only hope you'll take me back after how horrible I've been to you. Please forgive me. I chose to live. I chose to live for you.'

Sango waited for Miroku to return from his talk with Inuyasha. Hopefully he got something through the stubborn hanyou's thick skull and into his brain. Kaede had gone to bed shortly after Kagome and Shippo, but not before Sango and Miroku told her about Kagome's pregnancy. Kaede also feared for their young friends and the pup that would soon be making itself known. Just as Miroku stepped into the hut, a mournful howl could be heard from a certain Inu Hanyou. Everyone froze cold as stone when the cry raised by a few more octaves, waking everyone in the hut.

"Well, I guess you got something into his brain. He sounds so sad." Sango said as the cry of loss and despair finally ended.

"I told him what he needed to hear." Miroku said sitting next to Sango by the small fire in the middle of the room.

"And what exactly was it you told him Miroku?" Both Miroku and Sango shivered as the cold voice that now belonged to their once very spirited miko friend wafted into the main room of the hut. "I could hear him howling. What did you say to him?"

"I...I only said-" Miroku tried to explain, but was interrupted when a red and silver blur sped into the room and stood before Kagome.

"All the monk said were the things I wanted to deny since our fight, Kagome. He laid the truth of it all out in front of me, and made me realize something. Kagome, I don't want to be with Kikyo. I want to be with you."

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede quickly realized what was going on and picked Shippo up from his sitting place on the futon and leaving the two to themselves.

"Why can't you just leave me be? I don't need you anymore. Go be with your darling Kikyo in hell because that's obviously where you what to be. I gave you my virginity because I loved you, but you have made it quite clear that you don't love me. I can't take it anymore Inuyasha. I won't. I'm leaving with Shippo in two hours, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." She said letting a little anger and annoyance seep through into her lifeless tone as she made a move to walk around him, but instead of letting her pass him, he grabbed onto her wrist. Pulling her to him he couldn't help giving into his instincts that were screaming at him. Wrapping his arms gently around her waist, he held her firmly to him as if they were one being. He felt comfort overlay some of the sadness from her closeness. When she made no struggle to break free his mind set on something he had never thought of before.

'This just feels so right. How could I have been so stupid as to do all this to her. She's worth working for, waking up for in the morning and sleeping next to at night. She's worth loving and most of all she's worth living for. Just to see a smile on her face..' The tears started after a few minutes when she tried to push him away, but only succeeded in have him draw her body closer to his. Nuzzling into her ebony hair he inhaled her scent of jasmine and honeysuckle, and taking notice that there was something else that he couldn't quite point out what it was he decided to find out later. What he said next come out somewhat muffled, but still audible to her ears? "Kagome, I'm sorry. I realize I was a fool to become angry with you, but I was angrier with myself then you."

"Yourself?" she asked searching his eyes for a hint that he might be lying, but finding none. "Why?"

"Because Kagome. I knew my running back to Kikyo caused you pain, but I did it anyway. To see you in that kind of pain and to know that I caused it kills me. I can't stand to see you cry. I love you too much, Kagome. I meant that when I said it last week and there is no way in the seven hells I'm going to let you go." He said pulling her tighter into his embrace as she burst into more tears. He could feel her pushing on his chest with her arms trying to get away from him, but he refused to release his hold on her. His heart felt as if it was breaking when her struggles to get away increased. He reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides and allowed her to take a few steps back. He looked into her tear glazed eyes, and could finally see the emotions being held captive within her very soul. He could see pain, hurt, betrayal, and deceit swirling among others in her brown depths. She shuddered as she spoke.

"I...I guess I-it's true w-what they say... You n-never know what y-you've got until you've l-lost it. I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I will always love you, but I can no longer trust you..." Kagome said wrapping her arms around herself and fixing her gaze on the floor of the hut.

"Why can't love just be enough? I love you and you love me. Why can't that just be enough?"

"What's love without trust Inuyasha? I'm sorry. Good-bye Inuyasha. It's time for me to move on with my life and you should too." She said moving once again to step around him, until he pulled her back to him. Pressing his lips to hers in a last attempt for another chance. She neither pulled away nor responds. She just stood there not responding to him in any form. After a minute or two Inuyasha pulled away so she could see how sorry he truly was. She looked at him and inhaled deeply as she began to speak. "You know Inuyasha, I've learned something these last four years. You can say that time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself. All this time I have wait for time to change this, but now I realize it's me who has to make the change. I'm sorry, but I trusted you. Yet you betrayed that trust for a rut on the forest floor with her. It hurts, Inuyasha. I hurt so damn bad when I see you with her. You promised to protect me, Inuyasha. When you are the one who hurts me the most. At least with Koga's wolf pack I know where I stand, but with you? I have no clue as to where my place is. With you holding me to you telling me you love me one minute and the next you're ripping me apart with your words and running back to Kikyo. I made love to you Inuyasha, and you told me the Kikyo thing was over. I have felt the pain to long. I will always love you, but the pain of it has grown too great. Maybe if we hadn't been together the other night-"

"No, Kagome. I have no regrets about that night." He said bringing her back into his arms and lightly nuzzling her cheek.

"But-" She tried to object.

"Don't start Kagome. Please, I don't want to fight anymore. I told Kikyo it was over. I don't want her anymore. I want you. Sure I will always love her, but she's not the same person I fell in love with all those years ago. I went to tell her that I wasn't going to hell with her, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't see living without you in my life, Kagome. When I look at you I can see having a family with you, and that's something I could never see with Kikyo. When I was with her earlier we were only talking, and that's all." He said holding her to him a little tighter.

Only talking? Only talking! ONLY TALKING MY ASS! Talking does NOT involve KISSING. That's right Inuyasha I seen you two!" Kagome screamed trying to push him away as fresh tears fell from her eyes only to have him tighten his hold on her even more. "LET ME GO!"

"No, I'll never let go. Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you something, and now may be my only chance. W ill you stand still so I can ask you? Quit squirming."

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Not yet! I need to ask you this. Kagome, will you–" Inuyasha started to ask her but was interrupted by the sounds of three new voices outside. One that was all familiar and two others.

"Kagome!" Hollered voice one who sounded like Koga.

"Sister! Where could she be?" Asked a second voice.

"Is she even here, or is she somewhere in the village?" asked a third voice.

"I don't know. I thought I heard her scream. Ginta, both you and Hakkaku search the hut. I'll search the village. We have to find her." Koga said and ran into the village. Walking into the hut Koga had pointed out Ginta and Hakkaku stopped in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Sister Kagome? What's going on?" Ginta managed to sputter after the initial shock of finding Kagome in the Inu hanyou's arms.

"Oh, Hi Ginta. Hi Hakkaku. Nothing's going on just saying the last of my good-byes. Inuyasha let me go." Kagome said pushing on Inuyasha's chest with her arms. Inuyasha growled deeply in response, but refused to let go.

"Ginta you go get Koga. Tell him we found sister Kagome." Hakkaku said in a slight growl. Ginta knew exactly what was happening and left to get Koga without a word.

"How have you been Hakkaku?" Kagome asked stopping her struggles with Inuyasha.

"Fine. The pack is expecting us by nightfall. So there's not much time for good-byes. How have you been Sister? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been better. Does the pack know Shippo is also coming with me?" Kagome asked deciding to ignore Inuyasha's growling.

"Yes, they know. Koga and Ginta are back–"

"Hello Kagome are you ready?" Koga asked walking into Kaede's hut. Hearing Inuyasha's growling he smirked inwardly. 'You really screwed up this time dog-breath.'

"Yes I am. I've said my good–byes. All that's left to do is go get Shippo. He went off with Sango, Miroku, and Kaede so Inuyasha and I could talk. Well I suppose it's time we left. Good-bye Inuyasha." Kagome said and went to move out of his arms, but he refused to release her from his hold. "Inuyasha let go. I have to go get Shippo before we can leave. So will you let go of me already?"

"Never. I'm never gonna let you go, Kagome. I told you that already. That wimpy wolf would never be about to protect you enough. He doesn't deserve you."

"What–" Koga started at Inuyasha, but Kagome cut him off.

"That 'wimpy wolf' as you so rudely put it wouldn't be the only on protecting me you baka. It's the same as being part of a family. Everyone looks out for one another," Kagome yelled. At this Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku all nodded their heads. "And what is this 'he doesn't deserve you' shit! What. You deserve me, because what, huh? Because I love you? Because you say that you love me? Well?"

"I..." He couldn't answer for a moment. "Because...we're mated. That's why."

"..." Kagome didn't know what to say. She was too stunned by his words.

"No you're not!"Ginta and Hakkaku shouted startling Kagome out of her daze.

"You lie Dog–Breath. You have no claim to Kagome, and you know it. There is no claiming mark on her." Koga said "There is nothing you can do. She and the fox kit have been accepted into our pack. Now let go of our sister so as we may go back to our pack."

"Why you–" Inuyasha started toward Koga loosening his grip around Kagome. After getting away from him she ran over to Ginta and Hakkaku before she turned around and yelled at Inuyasha."Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" she smirked happily when his face was reintroduced with the ground/floor. "I've wanted to do that for some time now. Now you three let's find Shippo. Ok? Inuyasha, you come after us and you'll find your face back in the ground. GOT THAT?" She walked out of the hut with Ginta and Hakkaku on either side of her. Koga turned to fallow when Inuyasha stood in his path.

"Stinking Wolf...I swear if I find out Kagome gets hurt I WILL your smelly ass." he said walking to a corner of the hut. "I don't mean that as a joke either."

"You know I would not stand for a member of my pack getting hurt, and Kagome's special. The alpha female."

"Still all the same."

"You have my word that she and the fox kit will be just fine with the pack. She was right about the pack looking out for each other. She's pretty smart for a human. Well good bye Dog–Breath." Koga and walked out of the hut in the direction the others had taken. Leaving Inuyasha to himself.

'I just hope you can be happy, Kagome. Even if I'm not there to see it.' he thought to himself. He sat by the small fire in the middle of the hut watching the blue, orange, and golden embers flicker alighting the room. The hut was quite until Kaede, Miroku, and Sango entered and sat opposite of himself.

"They are gone. I wonder when we will see them again." Miroku said leaning on the wall and gazing out the hut.

"She said maybe a year or more. I hope its not to long." Sango said quietly.

"Feh..." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the hut towards the Goshinboku. 'Just face it...she's gone and not coming back.'

"Ye will be so heartbroken when ye find out Inuyasha..." Kaede whispered as they all went out into the early morning sun to get to work on the village.

Important Notice for all reader's!

Hi Ryu here hope you all like the way this stories going, but it might not be updated on the 3rd Chapter. I have been having writers block for this chapter. There will be a few surprises in the next chapter though. Please, I need some suggestions for the next chapter. I have been working on it for weeks now, and still, nothing. I always get distracted with another story. I have lots to day and my dad's g-friend and her kids will be coming over tomorrow so that will delay my work even further. Please be patient. I'm working round the clock on these stories most of the time. Thank you for all of you wonderful reviews. Please give me some recommendations for the next Chapter.

Thank You Very Much!

Ryu


	3. Chappie 3

A Love's Betrayal

Chapter 3

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It had been about five years ago that she had left Kaede's little village; to live with Shippo and Koga's wolf pack to the east. Little had she known, until Shippo and Koga told her, she had been pregnant with Inuyasha's pup. Or pups considering she had given birth to three healthy Inu hanyous.

The first born; Akira looked much like his father on the night of the new moon with the addition of fangs claws and Inu ears. His violet eyes specked with golden ember.

The second born; Yukiko looked more like a mix of both parents. The little girl had been born with silver hair; black highlights and eyes as red as her father's in his demon form. She also had fangs, claws, and a tail like Sesshomaru's.

The third born; Kiyoshi look nothing like herself. He had been born with all of Inuyasha's hanyou traits. Silver hair, golden ember eyes, Inu ears, and the like.

The memories she held of Inuyasha's betrayal still hurt, and though she was reluctant to admit it to anyone, she still loved him deeply.

After the last few years she had not been able to work up the nerve to come back, but now she had no choice. She had to ask for help from Sango and Miroku. She doubted Inuyasha was still around the village at all anymore, but she could use the help so she had to try.

Two weeks ago Kikyo had done the unforgivable. Kikyo had taken the life of her youngest son, Kiyoshi. For this Kagome had made a vow to the Gods that she would send Kikyo to the very depths of hell for what she'd done, and if Inuyasha chose to stand in her way than he would join her.

She had already gathered information on the undead miko, and did not like what she had found. She would need both the strength of her friends, and her pack to defeat the great evil that continued to grow stronger in the south.

Smiling slightly Kagome looked down when she felt a small hand grasp her right hand, and then another grip her left.

"How much longer mommy?" Yukiko asked rubbing a sleepy eye with the back of her fist.

Leaning down Kagome picked her tired pups up into her arms.

"Soon, my darlings. Soon. Go to sleep now. We'll be there by morning." Kagome answered; looking to the late afternoon sun.

"Yes, momma." They both mumbled as they nodded off in her arms.

An hour later, Kagome sighed as she reached the outskirts of the village.

'Finally.' She thought in relief; heading straight for Kaede's hut.

Tapping lightly at the wooden door way with her foot she adjusted Akira and Yukiko in her arms. She smiled happily when the old miko hobbled to the door with a look of surprise on her face.

"Is it really ye, child? Not The imagination of an old woman." Kaede asked in disbelief.

"It is me Kaede. Kagome. Do you have any extra blankets? Akira and Yukiko fell asleep on the way here." Kagome replied smiling.

Shippo had told her that Sango, Miroku, and Kaede knew. So it was no surprise when Kaede smiled and walked to the corner of the room; and come back with an extra sleeping mat and blanket. After covering the toddlers up snugly; Kagome followed Kaede out of the hut.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked; trying to mask the tension between them.

"Good. Sango and Miroku have married, and Inuyasha is on his perch on the Goshinboku." Kaede said knowing what she had to tell Kagome would be hard but it had to be done.

"I see." Kagome looked away; into the hut with its two sleeping occupants.

"Kagome ye must tell him. He deserves to know his pups. They are of his blood. He has grieved the last four years over ye, child. He has not stopped. I have watched him all this time. He loves you." Kaede murmured the last sentence just loud enough for her to hear.

"He has a real screwed up way of showing it, but I guess you're right. He does deserve to know his pups." Kagome said; walking into Inuyasha's forest. "I'll be back. If he doesn't kill me first." She murmured the last part to herself.

Inuyasha sat staring at the moon and stars in the night sky. Thinking of the same thing he had since that night nearly five years ago.

"I really have got to stop doing this to myself. She'll never come back. I could never be with her the way I want to. She hates me." He said aloud to himself; not realizing someone had heard him.

"I don't hate you, Inuyasha. I could never hate you." A soft feminine voice said from below.

Inuyasha was stunned into silence. He knew that voice. Though now more mature, the emotions somewhat restored, it was still the same voice he had longed to hear. Looking to the ground beneath the branches of the Goshinboku; tears pricked the corners of his eyes when his gaze rested on the form of Kagome.

"Is it really you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked; jumping down from the branch of the god tree to see her at eye level.

"Hai. It is me." Kagome said softly; masking the scent of the pups from his heightened senses.

Kagome had to quell the tears from flowing down her cheeks as she seen a few fall from his. Before Kagome could say anything she felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her waist tightly and firmly, her body pulled close to his. She couldn't stop it.

Tears came to her eye as the feeling of what she longed for years earlier filled her. He had waited in the village since that day for her to return to ask for another chance, and she would give it to him. Kaede had been right.

"Gods Kagome. Don't leave me again. Please. These last few years have been hell without you." Inuyasha mumbled into her shoulder; feeling the softness of the wolf fur she wore on his jaw line.

"More for me than for you, I can assure you. Inuyasha there is something I must tell you and something I must do before we can even think of being together. Come, sit with me." Kagome replied gently; taking his clawed hands in hers she led him to the stump of the tree.

When he sat down she sat in front of him. Looking him in the eyes she started.

"Inuyasha when I left the village. I left not knowing that I was with pup." Kagome said softly; diverting her eyes to the ground she awaited his reply.

A minute later he spoke in a hushed, weak tone of disbelief.

"Pup? A pup? Oh, Gods Kagome... I'm a father, and you didn't tell me I sired a pup? Why?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid you would reject them. I was afraid of what would happen." Kagome admitted quietly.

"Afraid? Afraid I would reject... them? Them! How many pups are there?" Inuyasha asked a bit shakily.

"There were three pups," Kagome said; a slight quiver in her voice and continued. "Akira, Yukiko, and-and Kiyoshi from oldest to youngest. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I should have told you before, but I didn't and I'm sorry."

She couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes. She had taken the last four years of their children's lives from him, and now he would never get to know his youngest son. Kikyo had made sure of that. Her sobs increased when Inuyasha pulled her into his lap, and started rocking her gently.

Shh, it's okay. We can be a family now just the five of us. We can all be together." He had forgiven her, but would he believe her about Kikyo.

If he didn't he may push her away, after all, Kikyo had been his first love. A question seemed to push at the back of her mind. What would he do if he did believe her? Could he really kill Kikyo? She highly doubted it, but he had to know the fate of his youngest son..

"No, we can't Inuyasha. We'll never be a family; the five of us." She said drying the tears from her eyes.

She could see a look of confusion in his ember eyes; she looked into those eyes with seriousness.

"Wh-what do you mean by that? Why not? Haven't I proven that I love you?" Inuyasha asked; his arms loose around her.

"It's not that. I know of your feelings, but like I said there is something I must do before we could ever even think about being together." She paused to make sure he understood. When he nodded for her to continue her voice went blank with what she said. So much like that night four years ago. ""Two weeks ago, Kiyoshi life was taken from him. Inuyasha, our youngest pup was killed." Kagome finished.

Kagome braced herself when she seen his eyes grow hard and his face stern with anger. When he jerked and pulled her closer to him; she could see red outlining his ember eyes. His arms firmly wrapped around her; he spoke in a callous tone.

"Who was it Kagome? Was it Naraku? Well? I'll kill the bastard who dare threaten what is mine. Who?"

Looking into his eyes to let him see the truth in her word; her voice chocked a bit before she could start her sentence.

"By orders of Naraku. Kikyo killed Kiyoshi, and also went after Yukiko and Akira. Fifteen of my pack died before she seen me, and took aim."

!AN!

I know. I'm so evil. My friend Hakaryu said I'll get flamed. Oh, well! He. He. He. At least I finally updated. I had writers block for the longest time. Thanks to all those who reviewed and gave suggestions. If you liked this story please tell your friends. If you review I may read you stories and review when I get the chance. Thanks for reading! The idea for this story came from a fellow author on! I'll tell you her story and screen name in the next chapter.

Ryu


	4. Chapter 4

A Love's Betrayal

Chapter 4

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kagome's voice grew soft and shook as she continued on.

"I couldn't evade the attack and was hit in the arm. Koga went into near blood rage and managed to drive her back, but not before she almost killed him as well." She couldn't bring herself to look at him directly and tilted her head down halfway through her explanation.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, and even if he did, he didn't think he would be able to form it into words. Looking to the fur patch that covered her upper right arm he slowly removed the brown wolf fur to reveal a pink scar. It was apparent it had been caused by an arrow infused with a miko's power. Running the pad of his thumb across the scar he noticed Kagome wince slightly. Seeing this, Inuyasha knew what he had to do.

"I understand, Kagome. I finally understand why you left... and you right. Even now you don't trust me as you used to, and I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner. I was such a fool. Love is nothing without trust. Just as you said. You trusted me to be faithful to you, and then you seen me with Kikyo. Yet, Kagome." He said; gaining her full attention. "You didn't trust me to follow my heart. You assumed that because Kikyo was the first woman I ever loved that I would go back to her. It's true that at one point in time I loved Kikyo, but I love you Kagome. I have for a long time now. Kikyo tricked me. She knew you were there, and she kissed me. I didn't know what I was thinking when I went to go see her. I think I was just trying to find a way of saying goodbye to her for good. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I told Kikyo I loved you, and I had mated with you. I was going to mark you as my mate after things had gotten sorted out. Kikyo was angered at this, and kissed me, knowing you were there. Kikyo will pay for all she's done." Inuyasha explained to her as he stood with her in his arms to start on his way to Kaede's hut. He could tell she was tired from all the strain she had been through the past couple weeks, and decided to take her to bed. (An: Not like that you hentai's)

He had thought of all the events that had happened that night over the last few years, and had come to realize that he had done a lot of stupid thing and hurt the one person he cared for most. He had recited so many ways to tell her. Once he thought of the best way then he would go to her, but even after nearly five years he hadn't been able to. He had lost most of his pups early years to time because of his ignorance, and he had lost those years with his love as well.

"You don't mean that. You could never hurt her, and you know it. You shouldn't say something like that unless you really mean what you say, Inu." Kagome mumbled into his chest with her heavy lids closed as he walked.

"I do mean it, Kagome. More then you know. She hurt you, and my pups. That's more then enough for me." Inuyasha replied with a possessive tone that anyone not accustomed to a yokai's nature would have trouble ignoring.

Without thinking Kagome curled more into his form as a slight smile crossed her features. For the first time in awhile she felt safe in the knowledge that Inuyasha was there, and he wouldn't let any harm come to her or their pups.

Inuyasha seen this and smiled slightly as a pearly fang poked out from his lips. 'I finally have you back, and I'm just sorry you ever left. Feh, it seems I'm sorry about a lot of things when it come to you. How ironic.' He though as he walked into Kaede's hut, knowing the old woman was more then likely asleep at the late hour.

The smells that assaulted his nose were those of two young Inuhanyou pups. His pups. Looking over to the mat beside the fire he could see two sleeping toddler sized hanyous cuddled together snugly.

Laying Kagome down on the mat that Kaede had left out for her he ran his clawed fingers through her hair as he looked at the two sleeping pups he knew were his own. He could tell because their natural scents were a mixture of his and Kagome's.

He could see as he looked over the two that they were angelic. The boy, who he knew had to be Akira, looked to be guarding his surrounding even in sleep. While the little girl, Yukiko, looked innocent and fragile as she sucked her thumb in her sleep with her tail covered around both her brother and herself.

'What have I done? They have lost the first years of their life with the one who sired them because I acted like an idiot. It's time to grow up.' He thought as he lay next to Kagome with his arm around her waist to keep her to him as he fell into a light doze.

"Momma! Momma!" Inuyasha awoke to the soft whimpers of a little girl who he found was Yukiko when he looked over to where the sleeping pups lay.

Akira sat beside his sister as she thrashes about in her sleep. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was the fierce protectiveness the boy held in his violet eyes. Moving to get closer to Yukiko's whimpering form, Inuyasha paused when he heard Akira growl deeply in warning. Looking to his son Inuyasha returned the growl and flicked his ears in irritation.

"Don't threaten me pup." Inuyasha stated and moved to pick up the whimpering little girl when Akira bared his fangs at the older Inu. It was apparent the pup wouldn't back down. It was a challenge. "You challenge your elder? The wolves have taught you nothing. Feh. I'm not here to fight you pup. Nor harm you." Stepping towards Yukiko again; Inuyasha growled in frustration when Akira took on an attack position he had seen Koga take at time when he take when he had fought Kagura. Unknowingly to him, his growl awoke Kagome who silently watched the situation.

'Oh, what a great way for father and son to get to know each other. Not.' She thought sitting up, and looking to Akira. "Akira, you challenge your sire?" Kagome asked surprising Inuyasha slightly that she knew of yokai status ranking and parenting. Being with the wolves had enhanced her knowledge on yokai culture. That much was certain.

"Sire?" Akira asked his mother, faltering in his fighting stance. He had grown up in a yokai community, and knew even in his young age, the ways of yokai culture. To challenge one's sire before reaching the age of adulthood is as challenging one's pack leader. Foolhardy.

"Yes, pup. He is your sire. Will you pursue to defy your father, or stand down?" Kagome asked the young one as she stays were she was. To stand would be domineering to the pup at the current time, and she didn't want to stress the situation any more than necessary.

Without words, Akira looked to Inuyasha and glared before he stood down in recognition of his mother's words. She had never told them they would be in the company of their sire. She had never spoken of the man unless asked about him in the curiosity the pups possessed. They had never met their father, but that had been alright with them. As far as Akira was concerned, Yukiko, Kiyoshi, Shippo, their mother, and himself were better off without him. They had their packed and each other.

Being the oldest, Koga and his pack mates had taught him much at his early age. His mother did not bear a mating mark by their father. A dishonoring fact to both their mother as well as themselves. Without a mark, he knew their mother was looked down upon by others of the yokai species as a whore. While they were bastard pups. It was all a disgrace, but the wolves had accepted them as pack anyway.

He knew both he and his sibling were not wolves. It was all told by their appearance by heritage. Yet the wolves were family. The pack had helped raise them, not his sire. The pack had protected them all their lives, not his sire. The pack had taught them everything they knew, not his sire. His sire was never there. What use was someone who was never there?

As far as Akira was concerned, his sire deserved neither the love of their mother, nor the respect of his pups. No one else would understand, but he did. For Koga and Shippo had told him what happened all those years ago...

AN

I know very short, and I'm sorry, but I've had a major bitch of a writer's block. Hey, at least it's something ppl. Anyway. Next chapter will be about Yukiko's reaction to the news of their father. Will she have the same reaction as Her older brother? What about Inuyasha? And Kagome? Hell, I don't even know. We'll just have to wait and see!

Ryu


End file.
